Armed Gears
category:Bestiarycategory:Gearscategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Zeni Notorious Monsters Notes: :*Spawned by trading Ferrite to a ??? at (G/H-11) in Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. :*Has extremely high defense and magic resistance at first. The only significant damage must be done in relation to the type of spell Armed Gears uses. It will be cured by spells of the same element and take damage from its weakness. If Armed Gears uses Paralyze, use fire, avoid blizzard. :*Avoid melee damage until the very end of the fight. Feeding Armed Gears TP is not a good idea with his area of effect abilities. :*Susceptible to Gravity but builds resistance. :*Armed Gears will lose a gear at 49% hp. Its defense and magic defense will also diminish. :*Armed Gears will lose a second gear at 24% hp. Same result to his defense and magical defense. :*As HP lowers, Defense lowers. :*Can be mugged for 20 to 3489 gil. :*Will rage after 70 minutes: (as of September 2008 update) ::*hits for about 600-700 while raged. ::*will resist all forms of enfeebling, excluding bio. :*Was kited around triple central pillars in a small room for an easier battle. :*Uses Antigravity: AOE that knocks back (400-600 damage). Has a chance to gravity instead of knockback. :*Uses Rail Cannon: AOE attack (430-860 damage) ::*When two gears remain, Rail Cannon becomes Cone. ::*When one gear remains, Rail Cannon becomes single target (goes through Utsusemi). :*Susceptible to Stun: Shield Bash and Stun Spell. :*Builds resistance to stun over a long period of time. :*Fought this with 13 ppl. took roughly 30 min. Saw no resists on Stun, not even on thunder/earth-modus. :*Uses Mighty Strikes. :*Can drop multiple Oracle's Gloves and Aurum Sabatons. :*Uses a random Enspell, weak to the element that the Enspell element is weak to. Changes Enspells periodically. :*The Enspell can be dispelled, after it has been dispelled, all magical elements work.(Confirmed worked after 2 gears remaining). ::*It is near impossible to damage Armed Gears when you dispel the En-effect during three gears. ::*It stops using En-spells after two gears. :*Once Enspell is removed, Armed Gears is no longer tied to that element, and is able to cast cure on itself. :*Uses Heavy Armature: Protect and a large number of shadows as well as a very strong Haste effect (felt a bit weaker than Hundred fists). It is possible to Dispel the Protect and Haste, and Diaga the Shadows away quickly. :*Uses Restoral (heals up to 3000hp). ::*Has a chance to restore one gear. It will eventually warp away (again) after enough damage is done. ::*Even if a gear is restored, Armed Gears will still have a weakened defense. :*Easily beaten by a 75PLD/NIN 75BLM/RDM 54RDM/BLM and 64BRD/WHM using Kite-Nuke strat. PLD kited while the BLM nuked, then rested MP, and repeated till dead, RDM and BRD used Refresh and ballad. Stopped using Enspells after about 2 hours, and would no longer cast any form of magic....magic resistance seemed to be tied to the last Enspell used(Enstone). Used restoral several times but never saw one over 400. The fight took just under 4 hours. We were never in any danger. :*Easily beaten by 75BLU/NIN and 75RDM/NIN using DoT + kite strategy. Bio II + Disseverment poison take 1% every 1min30sec. After 30mins Armed Gears was out of MP and had no element affinity only way to damage it was DoT as its defense didn't drop after both gear were lost. Fight took 2hrs and 30min, didn't get close to dying once. :* Easily Beaten by a Party of 75's including PLD RDM BLM THF BLU WHM. No deaths. 40 Mins. :*Soloable by RDM/NIN.